tenebrisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Erevan/Above Ground
Reading my previous entry it seems as though written by a cowering child. After meditation and self-assessment of the skills and weapons I have gained thus far in our quest, I was confident we could overcome the monstrosity. During our rest we heard roars from the caverns. We ventured back in to find that the slime coating the branching cavern was torn up as though by claws in a battle. Down the webbed path we went, to kill the drider, but couldn’t find him; I wormed past the thick webs and found another cavern, guarded by a boulder trap, and occupied by an old campfire with remnants of supplies and a sealed leather message tube. On the far side was a collapsed rock trap, blocking further exploration. The tube reacted to my cloak’s fancy clasp stone and unsealed, revealing journal pages and a map left by the last of the Devotian Guard. We turned back, and found three hooked horrors in the slime room. After a fierce battle, in which Suyolle managed to strike a killing blow, we decided to head out of the mine, agreeing that returning to civilization with the information we had gathered was more important than clearing the mine ourselves (or meeting our death in the attempt). Back in the open air, Ivellios was preoccupied with the animal population, or lack thereof; I assumed it was because of the undead plague, but he had learned something specific was killing the elk and driving off the wolves. We agreed to investigate together while the dwarves made camp. What we eventually found was a rabid buck killing other elk and beating and goring the corpses with its hooves and antlers. Though the largest such beast I’d seen, we defeated it easily. I took the gigantic rack as a trophy, and he took samples of a growth found within the beast’s skull. To be safe, we burned the body. When we returned to camp, we found a huge hairy man drinking with our companions; Ivellios already knew him as Magursus “the Bear-Man”, who had given him a quest to investigate the animal scarcity in the area. He was happy with our findings and methods, and welcomed my cousin into the druidic Circle. That night, we celebrated! Upon reaching the Blacktree tribe, we were challenged to a duel by the son of our dead guide, who accused us of killing his father; Tom was both insulted and understanding, having suffered the loss of his brother, and agreed to the fight. After an honorable defeat (and us paying the death price to his family) Ralf of Blacktree came with us as an apprentice adventurer. Tovaric accompanied us to Aofie’s Stand to met with possible business partners; he seems to have reached an equitable agreement with the Slateback Prospector’s Guild to support their work in the mine. The guild masters agreed to call it the Timus Mossyback Memorial Mine, in honor of our fallen comrade, and pay us 3% of all quarterly earnings in perpetuity for our work finding and investigating the mine. While in Aofie’s Stand, we hired monks to copy the Devotian map we found, for us to keep and also pass to others. The Orange Company has reached the Stand, and they’ve brought nearly 200 men; this has almost doubled the population, and they are camping outside of the fort walls in tents and wagons. I have kept my Umbratis cloak carefully rolled and hidden from them. Tomorrow we shall meet with their leaders to share our findings on the Emperor’s last days. Category:Blog posts Category:Adventure Log Category:Erevan Adventure Log